The Spirit Avatar
by Mrs.Rybak84
Summary: Yumi is close with Katara and Sokka. Sokka has a crush on her and she has a crush on him but they are too afraid to tell each other. Yumi is very important to the world but she doesn't know it yet. Will she be able to help Aang and the others on their journey? Will Sokka tell her how he feels or will she tell him how she feels? Will Zuko find out who Yumi really is? Sokka/OC
1. Yumi

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction on here so please review and tell me what you think about it. Sorry if there is any mistakes what so ever and if you do find one just tell me. **

* * *

Name: Yumi ( means Bow (archery)/Helpful Beauty)

age: 16 (same as Sokka)

Looks: Black hair that stops at the middle of her back, she has purple markings on her body that no one knows about but herself so she keeps the covered (the markings are like Aangs but hers is a more pattern look), bright purple eyes that has a black design in them, the design looks like the markings on her body, outfit looks like Katara's but its purple.

Her Story: Hi my name is Yumi. I live at the South pole along with my friends Sokka and Katara. My mother and father were killed by the Fir Nation because they were waterbenders, like Katara's and Sokka's mom. I can't bend anything but my parents and the tribes elders have said that I could be the Spirit Avatar. The Spirit Avatar is someone far more powerful than the Avatar. They are the master of all elements plus they can bloodbend and shadowbend and their duty is to protect and help the Avatar. Now I've never meet the Avatar. No one has because he disappeared 100 years ago right when the war was about to start. The only other person who could of helped us in the war was the Spirit Avatar but no one knew who it was and they still don't. I've never left the South pole, so I have no clue what is out there in the world other than the stories the elders have told us. I would go to the North pole and find a master waterbender to help Katara and maybe get some warriors to come and help us but Sokka won't let me leave. Sokka is the oldest boy in our tribe since all of the men are fighting in the war. I mean he can be funny and sweet and stuff but he wont let me help him out if something ever come here and attacks us. I don't mind I guess. We haven't been attacked since that day the fir navy came and killed all of our waterbenders. Plus ifs funny to see him get angry cause all of the little boys he trys to train always have to go potty. Sokka and Katara never get along that much. I guess its a sibling thing. To believe it or not, I actually get along with Sokka more than I do with Katara. I mean sure me and Katara are girls and shes younger then me but Sokka is the oldest male we have at the tribe at the moment since all of the older men have been gone for a while. I guess you could say I have a crush on Sokka. How could I not? He's the only teenage boy here but I have no clue if he likes me back. I'm the only teenage girl here besides his sister but he probably doesn't like me back. I may find out later on in the future but you never know...

* * *

**Please review and all of that good jazz :P Thanks for reading and also if you want to use 'The Spirit Avatar' thing please ask me first because I just came up with it and the same goes for my character Yumi. And if you have any other questions feel free to ask me :)**


	2. Chapter 1 The Boy in the Iceberg

**Hey guys this is the first chapter. I hope you like it! Sorry if I messed anything, its 3am so I am really tired.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Boy in the Iceberg _

I sat in the canoe with Katara and Sokka. I watched Sokka as he tried to catch a fish with his spear. "Its not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn girls. This how you catch a fish." Sokka said as he waited for the right time to strike at the fish. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Katara to see her waterbending a fish out of the water. "Sokka, Yumi look!" She smiled excitedly. I smile at her and go to say something but I get interrupted.  
"Shhh Katara! You're going to scare it away! Mmmm I can already smell it cookin." He said not looking away from the fish.  
"But Sokka, I caught one!" She said while bringing the bubble of water that contained the fish closer to him. I watched as Sokka pulled his spear back and popped the water bubble which cause him to get wet, the fish is gone now, Katara and Sokka are both made, and I'm just laughing at the now soaked Sokka. "Why is it that every time you play with magic water, I get soaked and Yumi laughs at me?" Sokka said while glaring at us. I just laughed while Katara scoffed at him,  
"Its not magic. Its waterbending and its-" I sighed as Katara started to go on and on about waterbending but thankfully Sokka stopped her.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, an ancient art that's unique to our culture and blah, blah, blah. Look all I'm saying is that if I had your powers, I would keep my weirdness to myself." He said while getting the water out of his hair. "You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection." Katara states. "Yeah muscle man." I said laughing while I poke his muscle. He blushes slightly and quickly puts back down. He goes to say something but the canoe was jerked forward. Sokka tried to steer the canoe out of the stream of fast water. "Watch out! Go left, go left!" Me and Katara yell at him at the same time. The canoe was smashed between two icebergs and we go tumbling onto an iceberg. Katara managed to stop herself from falling in the water and Sokka landed in the middle with his spear beside him. I slide in the water and I quickly went back to the surfs and hung on the side for dear life. "You call that left?" Katara yelled at Sokka angrily. "If you don't like my steering then maybe you should of just waterbended us out of there." Sokka replied as he pulled me out of the water and hugged me close to him.  
"So this is my fault?" Katara asked as she stood up.  
"I knew I should of left you two at home, leave it to a girl to mess things up." He answered. I looked up at him.  
"But you always bring me fishing with you." I said quietly while I shivered from being freezing. He went to say something to me but Katara started yelling at him.  
"You are the most sexist, immature, nut-brained, ugh! I'm embarrassed to even be related to you. Ever since our mom and Yumi's parents died, we've been doing all of the work around camp while you are off playing solider! We even wash all of the clothes, have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, its not pleasant!" Katara yelled while she threw her arms around making waves and causing an iceberg to crack. I felt my eyes water when she mentioned my parents. She knows how I feel when people talk about them. I hugged Sokka and put my face in his chest as I listened to him trying to calm her down. "No that's it! I'm done helping you! For now on, you're on your own!" The ice cracked more and I heard Sokka and Katara gasp. Sokka grabbed Katara and held me tighter as a big wave moved the ice that we are on. Once it stopped Sokka moved away from Katara but kept holding on to me. "Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish Katara." Sokka said.  
"You mean I did that?" Katara asked confused. "Yup congratulations and you also hurt Yumi's feelings." As soon as he said that a huge ice berg emerged from the water. I looked up to see a boy in it. Sokka and Katara stood up but I stayed seated. Suddenly the boy opened his eyes and we all gasped. As soon as I looked in his eyes I felt a rush of energy flow through my body. I felt powerful suddenly. I looked down at my hands and saw that my sleeve of my jacket had moved up my arm slightly and I could see the markings start to glow. I gasped and pulled the sleeve back down and looked back up to the boy in the ice. "He's alive! We Have to help him!" Katara said and grabbed Sokka's club and ran off. Sokka took my hand and helped me up and tugged me with him while he followed Katara trying to get her to stop. After a couple of hits the ice busted open and a blue light shot up to the sky. I held onto Sokka and closed my eyes tightly as the wind started to clear. I heard Katara gasp and I opened my eyes to see a boy with weird markings on his body. Katara caught the boy as he fell down the ice. Sokka pushed my behind him gently and started to poke the boy in the head with end of his spear. Katara pushed it way and the boy groaned and opened his eyes.  
"I need to ask you something." He told Katara.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Please, come closer."  
"What is it?" He opened his grey eyes and ask excitedly,  
"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" "Uh sure I guess." Katara replied a little surprised at the question.  
"What's going on here?" The boy asked as he looked at us confused. He looked at me last and just stared at me thinking about something. Sokka stepped in front of me so the stranger couldn't look at me anymore.  
"You tell us. How did you get in the ice? Why aren't you frozen?" Sokka asked while poking the kid with his spear. The kid just swatted it away.  
"I'm not sure." The boy replied. Suddenly we heard an animal groan and the boy gasped and climbed up the ice to the other side. Sokka, Katara, and me walked around the ice and gasped when we saw a giant, furry animal. "What is that thing?" Sokka asked a little freaked out.  
"This is Appa my flying bison." the boy replied. Sokka scoffed,  
"Right, and this is my flying sister Katara and my flying best friend Yumi." he said while pointing to us as he said our names. Katara gave him an annoyed look while I laughed at his comment. Appa then sneezed and a bunch of snot came out and hit Sokka. "EWWWW!" Sokka yelled as he ran around trying to get it off.  
"Don't worry, it will wash out." The boy says. Sokka touched his face and Katara made a disgusted look while I laughed at him. "So what do you guys do around here?" the kid asked.  
"Don't answer that answer that! Did you see that weird light? He was probably trying to signal the Fir Nation." Sokka said as he moved in front of me and Katara while pointing his spear at the boy. Katara moved back in front again. "Oh yeah, I'm sure he's a spy from the Fir Navy. You can tell by the evil look in his eye." The kid smiled innocently. "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka and that's Yumi." Sokka imminently moved in front of me so the kid wouldn't be able to look at me. Katara rolled her eyes at Sokka. "You never told us your name." She said. "Oh I'm ah ah ah achoo!" He sneezed and flew in the air about 10 feet. We all looked at him shocked as he landed. "I'm Aang." He wiped his nose and smiled like nothing weird just happened. "What the what just happened?" I asked looking at the kid weirdly.  
"You just sneezed and flew 10 feet in the air!" Sokka exclaimed.  
"Really? It felt higher than that." Aang said while looking up. My eyes widen some. It all makes sense now! He's an airbender.  
"You're an airbender!" Me and Katara exclaimed at the same time. "Sure am!" Aang said happily.  
"Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders, I think I have Midnight Sun Madness! I'm going home where things make sense. Come on Yumi." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me with him but then he stopped when he realized that we are stuck here.  
"Well if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you guys a lift." Aang said as he airbended to the top of Appa's head. "We'd love a ride! Thanks!" Katara said as she got on Appa. "Oh no! I'm not riding on that fluffy monster and neither is Yumi. Right Yumi?" Sokka exclaimed as he went to turn to me but realized that I was petting Appa.  
"Aw come on Sokka. He's not that bad and besides he cute" I said as I hugged Appa. I laughed as Appa licked my face. Sokka started to smile at me but stopped once he realized it.  
"Fine." he replied and he started to walk over to Appa. I ran to him and hugged him. He laughed at me and helped me get on Appa after he was on. I sat next to him who sat at the back while Katara sat in the front. "Okay, fist time flyers hold on tight. Appa yip yip!" Aang said as he snapped the reins. Appa groaned and jumped up in the air. I freaked out when he did jump in the air so I grabbed Sokka's hand. Sokka jumped when I did but smiled at me and pulled me closer to him. The only thing Appa did was land in the water. "Come on Appa! Yip yip!" Aang said again trying to get Appa to fly. "Wow! That was truly amazing!" Sokka said sarcastically as I just sighed.  
"Appa's just tired is all. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky, you'll see!" Aang exclaimed as he did his little hand going through the air thing. Katara went to go get something but noticed Aang smiling at her.  
"Why are you smiling at me?" she asked.  
"Oh I was smiling?" He asked looking confused. Sokka made a annoyed sound. Katara looked at me and Sokka and smiled at us. Me and Sokka looked down at our hands then looked at each other and we moved away from each other quickly while blushing.  
I didn't realize that I had fell asleep until I woke up. I felt arms around my waist so I looked up to see that it was Sokka who is asleep. I smiled and closed my eyes again. I heard Katara start talking to Aang. I felt Sokka move slightly and then he woke up. I keep my eyes closed though. He moved around some more before laying his head back beside mine. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me and smiling. He sat up and moved away while blushing. I sat up to see that Katara and Aang had fallen asleep. Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm sorry about that." "Its fine Sokka." I said while giggling at his embarrassment. He smiles at me and he still blushed. I shivered from the cold and rubbed my arms. He noticed that I was cold and crawled back over to me and held me close to him. I smiled and blushed as I put my head on his chest. "Better?" He asked while gently rubbing my arms. I nod and close my eyes. He lays down and pulls me with him and we both fall asleep.

* * *

Later on I woke up in my tent. I got up and got dressed and walked out of my tent to see Katara introducing Aang to the village. I walked up right when Sokka took the stick thing that Aang was holding. "What is this? A weapon? You can't stab anything with this." He explain. Aang airbended it back to him.  
"Its not for stabbing, it's for air bending." He somehow opened it by doing something. One of the kids said something about it being a magic trick. Aang explained how it works and he started to do a lot of tricks to amaze everyone. He looked at Katara and ended up in the watchtower that Sokka and I made together.  
"Our watchtower!" Sokka and I yelled as Katara ran over to help Aang. Sokka ran over to the tower and Aang ended up getting snow all over him. "Great! You're an airbender and Katara's a water bender, together you can just waist time all day long!" Sokka exclaimed as I helped him up. I walked off with Sokka while Gran Gran told Katara that she had chores to do. A few hours later I watched Sokka try to train the boys. "Now men. Its important that you show no fear when facing a fir bender. In the water tribe, we fight till the last man is standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?" He stopped when one of the little boys raised his hand.  
"I gotta pee!" Said the little boy.  
"Listen, until your fathers return home from the war, their counting on you to be the men of this tribe and that means no potty breaks!" Sokka said looking at them all.  
"But I really got to go!" The boy whined.  
"Okay, who else has to go?" Sokka asked irritated. I laughed as all of the little boys raised their hands and they all ran off. Sokka sighed and I walked over to him.  
"Come on Sokka, give them a break. Their just little kids." I said as I rubbed his arm gently. He sighed and looked at the ground.  
"I know but they need to be ready if we ever do get attacked." I smile at him softly and give him a hug.  
"Its will get better. It has to get better." He hugged me tighter as I said that.

* * *

Sometime later Katara was off with Aang somewhere while me and Sokka hung out and we ended up having a snow fight. It soon came to an end when a flare flew up in the sky. I looked at Sokka. "That came from the old Fir Navy ship." I said. "I know. I knew we couldn't trust that kid! Come on Yumi!" He grabbed my hand and we ran back to the village to tell Gran Gran and the others what's happening.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Also please review and all of that good stuff :)**


End file.
